


Endless love

by larrysbitchx



Series: The Hockey player and the Ballerina [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, I should stop tagging I'm giving the story away, Infertility, Kinky sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Spanking, Warning-Abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbitchx/pseuds/larrysbitchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a liar and Harry leaves when things get hard.</p>
<p>Louis decides to learn to tell the truth and not hide secrets. </p>
<p>Harry decides to stop leaving when things get hard. </p>
<p>But when Louis and Harry find out something Louis lost and could no longer have anymore Harry becomes distant. </p>
<p>Louis blames it on himself but it's not what he thinks it is. </p>
<p>(The tags explain everything basically)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I will love you till the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel? I guess? To The Hockey Player And The Ballerina. Originally I was going to call the story Endless Love but I decided to go with the first title I came up with. I did not really proof read the story sorry. I would've sent it to my editor but the process takes awhile and school is starting for me next week so I don't have much time to go through that. I tried to proof read to what extent I could.
> 
> Disclaimer: Someone believed the term hermaphroditism would be considered offensive so I kinda changed it to intersexaulity. Although these terms aren't really used in the story, but if they are please notice these are not meant to be considered offensive in anyway. There is obviously inaccurate anatomy but this is a fictional fic. I would recommend you read Part 1 and the note I left at the end of Chapter 2 in Part 1 in this series. 
> 
> For the abortion part I would like to just say I don't believe that abortion is wrong because in some cases if someone were to conceive by rape for example then they should have the option of abortion. In other cases you might get pregnant at a young age and not be ready for the responsibility then you could either give it away for adoption or abort if you believe you might get too attached. If you are against abortion then I'm really sorry but this was my fic. I know in this case abortion was wrong but it was my choice as to what would happen and I didn't think Harry and Louis were ready to have a child. 
> 
> There will be one more chapter to this and then the story will be done. 
> 
> Someone on Instagram asked me to continue this forever but I'm sorry I can't. As much as I would like that there's other stories in which I would like to write and it's hard enough for me to be doing two at the same time.

_1 year later_

** _Two faint red lines it read._ **

** **

** _Louis was pregnant._ **

 

“No,no,no,no this cannot be happening” He panicked as he felt the tears prickle at his eyes. His heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach as a thousand questions raced through his head. How could he pregnant? He thought he was careful. Harry and him always wore condoms and they were so careful. But now just when Louis was finally getting over the fact that he was a hermaphrodite/intersexual this had to come up. He was going to be the first pregnant _man-women_? Was he still considered a man? He was bewildered by the results and he just couldn't do it.

“Lou? Lou you ok in there?” Harry yelled from the other side of their bathroom.

It had been a few months Harry and Louis had moved in a flat together. It was their cozy place they called home. A lot of things had happened. They’ve been together nearly two years now, Zayn and Liam were engaged and Niall was dating a new girl named Sarah. He had broken up with Ally because she had cheated on him.

“Louis Tomlinson open the door this instant” Harry knocked on the door, practically banging on it because he can hear Louis crying and frankly he was scared.

Louis had suspected he was pregnant for a few months now. He had missed his time of the month and he kept thinking ‘It’s just a little delay’ but really he knew at the bottom of his gut it wasn’t. He tried to keep it away from Harry because he was terrified of what Harry would say or do. He knew Harry left him once because he lied but after waking up with the feeling of guilt in him he decided it was time to take a test and make sure.

Harry had let him off easy last year but for a good reason. Louis had gone through enough punishment. He wasn’t going to bother acting it bothered him when Louis was lying to him because although it did, he had to move on. And he did. What Louis did was terrible but Harry understood why he did it.

But for the past few months Harry could tell something was off. Louis was barely talking to him, scarcely letting Harry touch him or comfort him. He asked him if he was ok and why he was acting that way but Louis just lied to his face. He was getting fed up with it, he could tell Louis knew something he didn’t so he must be hiding something from him.

“Louis open the fucking door” He growled because was Louis really playing this game with him right now? But Louis didn’t and so Harry grabbed his spare keys and opened the lock. Swinging the wooden door open his eyes darted down at the caramel haired boy. His eyes were red and there was a box of pregnancy tests on the counter with one of the sticks on his hand. _“Oh fuck”_ He mumbled as he knelt down next to Louis. He looked at the pregnancy test in Louis’ hands and it read positive. “Oh fuck no” He mumbled again rubbing his temple. Getting off the ground he exited the bathroom.

“Harry please come back” Louis pleaded as he got off the ground himself and left the bathroom to get Harry. “Why Louis? Why do you keep lying to me? How long did you know and didn’t even bother to tell me? How could you keep this from me? Were you even planning to tell me or were you waiting for it to be obvious enough for me to take a hint? For gods sake the father of that child deserves to know he’s a father. Is it even mine? Or did you end up getting knocked up by some guy while I was in Boston? Is that why you hid it from me?” Harry is about to continue with his yelling, because he was absolutely angry at Louis. He thought Louis trusted him enough but apparently he didn’t. He’s about to continue yelling when he feels Louis’ hand collide his face with a sharp slap to his cheek. The stinging doesn't hurt though in comparison to the lying. “How dare you accuse me of cheating you fucking asshole. Of course this baby is fucking yours you dumb twat” Louis harshly spits and Harry is taken a bit back by it. Louis had never, once, said something so cruel in his life to him but neither has Harry said a morsel of harsh words such as this to Louis.

But the slap also causes more anger. He could see the fright in Louis’ eyes as he realizes what he has committed. Harry continues to walk towards Louis in anger as he corners him against the wall. “I have every fucking right to call you a liar because half of our relationship is based on lies and I don’t know whether to believe you when you say you didn't cheat or to think of it as another lie” His voice is raspy and barbaric “Harry that’s not fair-“ Louis begins as he shakes his head in disbelief. He feels Harry grab his arm but his grip on it is tight and Louis feels a sharp pain spring up as Harry compresses. “Life isn’t fucking fair Louis” He yells as he raises Louis’ arm and slams it against the wall with force. Louis screams at the pain and cries a “Stop you’re hurting me” and with that Harry’s dark vert eyes go bright emerald as he releases Louis who falls down to the floor. “I’m.. Louis _I’m sorry-I_ ” He’s about to apologize but he just can’t. He turns on his heel, running out of the door immediately with his coat and shoes.

Louis sits on the cold laminate floor, bringing his legs up to his chest and cradling himself forth and back as he cries. Why does he continue to do this? He keeps on lying and he’s not sure how much longer Harry will bother sticking around. He’s upset Harry enough times. He’s lucky he’s not in much pain in a physical way. He knows there will be a bruise there the next morning, another reminder of what a shit person he is. It’s always his fault. Maybe Lucas was the one, maybe if he had told Lucas earlier Louis would never had met Harry. But what if he and Harry were destined in the stars to be together? What if the whole Lucas thing was created to get him ready for what was to come in the feature? What if it was designed for Louis’ parents to send him away, and meet Harry? He’s always wanted a fairytale story ending but who was he kidding? This was the real world not a children’s story.

He got himself off the ground, still sobbing but trying to sooth himself down as he tried to _breath_. He couldn’t but he kept trying. Somehow Harry leaving, he cut the flow of air to his lungs. He tried so hard but he only made it to the couch before passing out.

…

“Louis. Louis please wake up” He heard a familiar British accent yell at him. It was someone who he wanted to see. It was someone he had been there for him always. He opened his eyes to see the raven haired man sitting next to him with a cup of water in his hand. “Where- Where’s Harry?” Is the first sentence he says. “Babe we have no idea. I’m sorry but you have to get up and tell me what’s going on. Harry might have fled the country or something I’m not positive. I got a phone call 4 in the morning from him saying that I need to go check up on you. He was crying and when I asked what happened he just hung up. Liam and Niall have called him several times with text messages but he hasn’t replied” Zayn explained as he handed the cup of water to Louis. There is a pregnant pause as Louis shakes his head in disappointment.

“Lou can you please tell me what’s going on?” Zayn softly asks, one hand on his back rubbing in circles. Louis leans into his presences, nuzzling his face into Zayn’s neck. “We had a fight. I’m..I’m pregnant.” He mumbles but its lucid enough for Zayn to understand. “Honey that’s great! Why did you fight about it?” “Because I didn’t tell him when I figured it out. Like I wasn’t sure for a couple months and Harry could just tell. He kept asking me if I was ok and why I wouldn’t let him touch me and I just lied to him saying everything is fine and that I wasn’t in the mood. And well I took the test yesterday and he found out by walking in on me. He shouted at me for lying and then accused me of cheating” He sobbed into Zayn’s polo, clutching onto it. He tried to hide his bruised arm but it caught Zayn’s attention.

“Did you he do that to you?” He questioned as he gently gestured to it. “Zayn-“ Louis tried to rationalize but Zayn began to fume. “How dare that fucking ass hit you! He can’t just do that to you because you lied to him-“ “Zayn no I deserved it. I’ve lied so much to him it isn’t even fair the way he treated me. I should’ve been hit more or punished or-“ “Punished? You fucking moron he could’ve give the silent treatment for months. He could break up with you and I still would count that better than getting hit by him. I’m sorry Louis but you know that getting hurt is the last straw. I think you should leave-“ “Don’t you fucking dare say that! I love him and I am carrying his child I refuse to leave” Louis says in irritation. Harry maybe the worst person on planet Earth at the moment but Louis was better than to leave when things got rough. “I’m sorry Lou I just think, maybe. This baby isn't a great idea. You guys are barely even adults and now a baby? Louis, Harry continues to leave you for who knows how long alone whenever you guys get into a huge fight. That’s not what a mature adult does especially with a pregnant partner” He says as if the baby is a significant thing.

Its only less than two months old how significant can it really be? He loves babies he really does but this is the worst moment to have a child. He had just gotten his life together and he can’t go ruin it with a baby. He would have to quit his career, not to mention the fact that him and Harry aren’t even close to getting married. He needs a father who is a sure thing. Someone stable. Right now he can’t have a baby. He knows abortion is wrong, but he doesn't see another choice. Even if he decides to have the baby but give it up for adoption he knows he would put his body at risk. After it he wouldn’t be able to dance for awhile and Louis can’t do that. He can see himself having children in five or ten years but just not now. He’s almost 23 he can’t have a child. Whenever Harry gets back he needs to confront him about it that is if he comes back. But if he wants to keep the baby Louis will argue against it because A)It’s his body and B)They need to work their relationship out first before. They need to be stable parents and they are the opposite of it. Louis continues to lie to Harry while they end up having fights and Harry leaves. What kind of parents do that? Immature, screwed up ones. It was official. They cannot have this baby.

…

 

Louis doesn't see Harry until another week. He has been worried sick. One night, a week later he gets a phone call. Its from Liam saying he has found Harry. He was in a hospital for several nights and has been staying at Liam and Zayn’s flat. Louis screams at Liam for not calling earlier but Liam explains how he didn’t think it was the best idea to do it yet.  
He said Harry wants to talk to him but in person. Louis isn’t even sure if he wants to hear it. But he agrees because he still misses Harry and wants him back. No matter what he had done. Harry let him off easy for lying to him for months, Louis had to do the same for him because he must have an explanation like Louis did.

…

“ _Knock, knock_ ”

He hears the door the next evening. He is curled up in Harry’s lavender sweater on the couch. He gets up from it groaning, because _it was Harry_.

When he opens the door he’s not sure if he’s shocked or in pain. Harry is standing at the doorway with a bouquet of pink roses (Louis’ favourite), his favourite movie and a box of seashell shaped chocolate from Belgium which he adores, _a black eye, and a cast around his arm._

“Harry what the hell happened?” Is the first thing that comes out of his mouth.

“Can I come in? I promise I won’t hurt you or yell at you or any of that” He explains. Louis nods his head as he steps aside for him to come in. He settles the gifts on the counter, once he’s done he goes back to where Louis stands. They stare at one another in silence before Louis gives in and hugs him murmuring a “I miss you”. “I thought you were still mad at me” He whispers back. “I am” he replies as he pulls away. “Can I have my chocolates now?” He asks and Harry nods, going back into the kitchen to grab the box of sweets. They were Louis’ favourite.

Once he gets them, they seat on opposite sides of the couch, Louis eagerly opening the box of candy like a five year old child who got a new toy.

“Louis, I know I left for a week but I wasn’t even planning to leave for more than an hour. In fact I shouldn’t have left and I know that was wrong of me. I don’t expect you to have sympathy for me and I don’t expect for you to accept my apology. I didn’t buy you gifts to make you forgive me I bought them because I want to show you that I appreciate you and that I love you, thought it might comfort you. I’m sorry for hurting you and leaving you like that. I am also sorry for yelling at you that was wrong of me, I should’ve done it in a calmer manner-“ “I lied to you, you had every right to yell, although accusing me of cheating was way too far” Louis interrupted. “I am sorry for accusing you of being a cheater but I am not sorry for calling you a liar. Louis we both have problems and yours is lying and mine is leaving. We need to learn to stop these bad habits of ours for the future of our baby” Louis cringes as he hears Harry say the last two words. “You’ve got to trust me please, you need to understand Louis that I will never hurt you or leave you ever again. Do you trust me?” He asks but Louis doesn’t know what to answer because he’s not sure. He trusted Harry until last week. _He hurt him_ , his bruise was still there as a reminder of it. “No” Louis gulps back and he watches as Harry’s facial expression changes. His face has dropped, and he looks _sad_. Two years and they still haven’t learnt to trust one another. Its not Harry’s fault. It was Louis’.

“And you don’t trust me” Louis says as he places his hands on his lap, nodding his head. He sighs before he begins to speak again. “Harry about the baby” He begins, swallowing as he starts. “I want an abortion” Its as if those four words are the hardest for Harry to digest. He just can’t process them. He feels a few tears trickle down his cheek as those words hit him. “You can’t” He cries out in a broken sob. He spent a week in a fucking hospital bed thinking about how cute their child was going to be.The things they would do together. The things he would teach her or him. He had thought of cute girl and boy names for him or her. After he was released from the hospital he went to baby shop and bought clothes. He had fell in love with it already and he couldn’t bare to think he was going to lose it.

“Yes I can. Harry we can’t have this child right now and you know it” He tries to rationalize but he sees the broken look on Harry’s face and he’s now not sure if he should do it.

“Why?” He asks, nearly on the verge of screaming.

“Harry think about my career and yours. You play hockey and you're not here half of the time. My job consists of having a healthy and weightless body to perform. I could be risking my body for this. Who knows there might be even complications and I might die. I might even need to travel sometimes for my job for performances. Who’s going to keep the baby huh? Your mother? I’d have to be fat for nine months plus the amount of time I’d have to rest my body after it. And What about the bad habits of me lying and you leaving? For crying out loud we’re not married yet, and I refuse to have a baby when it will cost my dream and will be born into a world were her parents are never around and not even married and have trust issues” He rambles, not even bothering to put his reasons in order.

“Will you marry me?” Harry randomly speaks out and Louis knows he’s only doing this because he wants the baby.

“If you’re asking so I won’t abort this child then no. Harry we have to. If we do get married, I promise you we will have a child after a few years. Just not now. We’re not ready or in any position to have a child. Please understand” He begs. He knows it’s wrong to abort but he sees no other choice.

“You’re a murderer” Harry whispers out harshly but Louis knows he doesn’t mean it.

“Call me what you want. But we can’t do this” He shakes his head in dismay.

“Your taking a life away. Our child. Our love child. The new love of my life” And that’s when Louis snaps.

“Fucking drop it. If you don’t want to come to the fucking abortion then I’m going alone” He harshly speaks aloud, venom pouring out of his mouth. Harry goes silent and Louis expands by telling him he arranged the abortion and it was in a few days.

“And Harry. I’m so sorry I lied to you. I wasn’t positive about it I just kind of ignored it until I felt I really needed to invest in it. I swear I was going to tell you after I went to check with the doctors” He apologized looking down at the ground.

…

“So what happened to your arm?” Louis asks mid way through the movie Harry had bought for them to watch.

“I got into a fight that’s all” He answers.

“Can you sleep on the couch tonight or-?” Louis inquires because he knows he just can’t sleep with him tonight no matter how much he misses Harry. He knows it will be another sleepiness night without him but he’d rather know he’s there than not at all.

“Actually I’m going back to Liam’s” He informs but Louis’ face drops.

“What no, please stay” Louis pleads because he can’t bare to have another night without him.

“Louis I think its just best if-“ But Louis was not having any of it so he interrupts. “I spent an entire week in sorrow you are not leaving me again” He justifies and Harry has no choice but to say “Alright, I’ll sleep on the couch”.

…

 

During when Louis aborts, Harry holds his hand and kisses his temple.

When they go to see Louis’ doctor afterwards, Louis’ doctor claims to have bad news and both Harry and Louis are antsy.

“Louis come sit down” She welcomes them into her office.

“I was looking at your fertility results Louis.And. **_You are infertile_**. The baby you just aborted _was a miracle_ ” She said, biting her lip as she delivered the message.

“I’m..I can’t have children?” He asked in a shaky voice, on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry Louis but you cannot. You’d have to have another miracle for it to happen and I’m afraid that baby was your last one. I’m sorry Louis” She expresses her deepest condolences to him.

Harry holds Louis into his embrace, his t-shirt soon wet of his tears. “Louis, darling you’ve got to breathe” He tries to sooth the younger boy but he can’t because he won’t stop sobbing and he knows Louis isn’t breathing. But neither is he. Louis promised him children but now they couldn’t have them. He held Louis in a tighter grip, kissing his cheeks as he tried to wipe his tears away.

“You’re going to leave me” He weeps and Harry hates hearing those words come out of his mouth. “I’m not, I promise you I won’t” He assures him. But Louis refuses to think Harry won’t break up with him. “You’re going to break up with me then” He reasons but Harry shakes his head “I will never. Your infertility will never be a reason for me to break up with you. There never will be a reason to break up with you Louis because I love you and you are perfect no matter what” He caresses his hair with one hand while the other is wrapped around his waist.

…

It’s been a month since the terrible news. Louis went out to visit his parents in London after he aborted. He and his mother shared tears of sorrow together as he told her about what had happened. He left out the part about Harry leaving because he didn’t want to be reminded of that as well.

He felt his relationship with Harry crumble after that.

It was the same but it wasn't the same. Harry would touch Louis less, kiss him less, and take him out on dates less. He noticed this over the span of 3 weeks after the abortion.

He thought it was just him distancing himself from Harry but three weeks later when him and Harry were watching a movie together, Louis swung his legs over his lover’s lap. He sat, straddling his hips and lightly grinding his bum over Harry’s crotch. “Hazzzzz” He whined as he leaned down and pressed kisses to his jaw and trailed down to his collar bone. But Harry only responded by “Its late we should get to bed” And Louis had thought he meant he was going to fuck Louis but boy was he wrong. He literally meant go to bed, because all he did was get Louis off his lap and headed to their room without even taking a glance back at Louis who sat there bewildered by his actions. Harry Styles just denied him sex. And he had never felt himself feel so uncomfortable and insecure. Had he done something wrong? Was it the infertility? It had to be. He hadn’t lied to him. It had to be the infertility.

And in that moment of realization Louis had never felt so neglected and rejected.

He picked himself off from the ground, feet padding across the cold laminate floor. He dragged himself into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. Pulling his shirt up, he stared at his tiny tummy. He wanted to scream at himself and pound his stomach for not being able to carry a child. But he didn’t so he cried quietly as he sat down at the bottom of the bathroom floor. He opened one of the drawers and found a blade he had hidden from Harry.

He knew he should’ve told Harry about this, the blade and the next part in which he proceeded to do but he couldn't bring himself to ever talk about it to anybody. He dragged the blade across the flesh of his stomach, not even wincing at the pain that came in. He was already in pain, and cutting himself apart wasn't going to hurt him anymore. He ran the blade a few more times, swiping across his skin before he felt as if they were enough. He felt satisfaction when he use to do this. But now all he felt was guilt.

He cleaned himself up, getting off the ground and bandaging the wounds. He was not to mention this to Harry.

He dragged himself out of the bathroom and entered their bedroom to a lightly snoring Harry who was sound asleep.

…

He watched Harry’s moves like a hawk the following weeks that came and past.

It’s like he suspects. Harry was neglecting Louis.

Louis cries most nights when Harry is sound asleep. Of course it’s quiet. The next morning he would wake up to an empty bed with a note and cold breakfast.

Harry always stayed in bed until Louis was fully awake and they made breakfast together. Ok well scratch that Harry made the breakfast and Louis watched him with googly eyes and hearts surrounding his head. But afterwards they would eat breakfast together and fill out the daily crossword puzzle. That was their thing but lately Harry was almost never there in the mornings.

In the afternoons Louis would meet Harry at the ice rink. They might strap on some skates and go ice skating. Other times they would shower together, exchanging kisses and washing one another’s hair. Some afternoons when Louis had a big show, Harry would come over and watch him practice for his show. They would make out a bit and then Harry would sit and watch him.

When they weren’t busy, Harry would take Louis out. Nice picnics, watching old movies, swimming at lakes, biking, hiking, skiing, the list would go on. But on weekends the most they did now was spend their time on their phone or watch a quick movie.

Louis could feel the flames of their fire slowly burning out. The magic they use to share has less sparks. And the fireworks in their kisses wouldn’t perform the full firework show but a small Fourth Of July.

Louis wasn’t sure what to do. Maybe it was time they broke up.

If Harry didn't have the guts to break up with him then Louis would break up with him.

It was a lonely night when Louis had thought of this and the signs he was getting from Harry. Harry was out that night, away at a game. So Louis laid in their bed and cried. He cried for what felt like hours. His lungs were on fire. He couldn’t breath. He felt as if he was drowning in his own sobs. He didn’t hear the door creak open. He didn’t see the figure that entered the room as his vision was blurred.

_“Oh my, Louis!”_ A low voice yelled as they made their way to the bed and clutched onto Louis’s shoulders and hauled him into a hugged. “Baby I’m here, it’s Harry darling, please stop crying” the older man tried to sooth his younger boyfriend but only sobs continued to come out. “Yo-you do-don’t lo-love me any-anymore” Louis stuttered out in between cries. Harry’s eyes widen comically as he shook his head and tighten his grip on Louis. “That’s not true baby, of course I still love you” Harry tried again, caressing Louis’ hair and rubbing circles on the small of his back.

“I-I th-think we sh-should bre-break up” He stammered out and Harry pulled away, worrying instantly. Because no this was not ok. “What why? Louis what’s going on?” Louis tried to shuffle away from Harry to make it easier on him to leave, but his shirt was hiked up a bit and Harry’s breath was stifled as he saw the marks on his lover’s stomach. “No Louis come back here” He begged as he grabbed Louis’ hand and lightly pulled him back. “Louis breathe” He muttered out as he held the boy in his arms and kissed him lightly on his temple. For the first time in months Louis actually took a breath. He calmed himself down within a few minutes as tears silently streamed down from his crimson red eyes.

“Alright do you want to tell me what’s this about? Why you want to break up with me” Harry asks because if that’s what Louis wants he will get but with reason. Harry wants to know what he has done wrong and he can’t do that if Louis won’t tell him. He needs some kind of closure. He can’t just throw out months of loving his beautiful boyfriend away for no reason.

“Because you don’t love me anymore” Louis spoke in a small voice. “Why would you think such a thing?” His eyebrows are knitted and his body is beginning to tremble as he waits for Louis to answer him. “You would like. Take me out less. And we barely even cuddle anymore or kiss. Not to mention we don’t even have sex and I just guessed you were tired of me” He shamingly says as he looks away to avoid eye contact. But Harry relaxes as he hears those words come out, because he thought giving Louis some space would help them somehow especially since they found out they could never have babies and it was because of Louis. “Baby I’m so sorry if you thought of it in that way. I was trying to give you some space since the infertility and I supposed somehow it would help but I guess I did it in the wrong way” He lays Louis down on his back, lifting his shirt up as he revealed the scars on his tummy. There was about 6 cuts and they were healing well but were scarred onto Louis’ skin forever. Louis pulls his shirt down in silence and stares blankly at Harry. “Say something please” Harry pleads and he really is afraid of what will come next out of Louis’s mouth. “Please tell me you still love me” Harry grabs Louis’s hand who has still not spoken a word. A few tears escape the corner of Harry’s eyes. But then Louis sits up and his mouth opens.

“I am still truly, madly, crazy, and deeply in love with you” He finally speaks and Harry’s worries no longer exist. He smiles, wiping away the tears and gives Louis a tight squeeze. “Would it be too soon if I take you out?” He asks and Louis looks at the clock to see its a ungodly hour and no where would be opened. “Harry it’s one in the morning” He informs him and Harry smiles and shakes his head and sighs “I know the perfect place to go for some ice-cream” he offered and Louis weekly smiled.

…

 

The place Harry claims to have known being open at 1 am ends up being McDonalds. They both order some ice-cream and fries and Harry drives them both to a lovely park. They sit and chat a bit, licking the ice-cream and enjoying one another’s presence.

“When did you hurt yourself down there” Harry carefully asks as he places a hand on Louis’ tiny tummy.

Here it was. To tell Harry the truth instead of a lie. “A few weeks after the abortion. I tried to hint sex and you just ignored me so I supposed it was the infertility and I just kind of…went crazy” He honestly speaks and Harry thinks he’s never been so proud because Louis isn’t lying to him and he can just tell. “When we get home I want you to flush that blade away do you understand? And whenever you feel like you want to hurt yourself you come to me alright?” He offers and kisses the corner of Louis’ forehead.

“Harry it’s not that easy to just flush it away-“ He’s about to continue but he feels Harry giving him death glares so he agrees he will flush it away with Harry standing right beside him to watch.

“I’m truly sorry for what I did Louis” Harry apologizes and Louis lightly smiles and nuzzles his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. “It’s ok. I really thought I had lost you though don’t you dare do that ever again” Louis explains as he fists his shirt. “Promise”.

…

They still don’t have sex. It’s been nearly six months since they last had touch each other so intimately (Minus the phone sex they had a few weeks before). But Harry had said it took Louis six months to trust him and now it was going to take six months for Harry to trust Louis.

The irony of it was that the six months would end a week before their 2 year anniversary. So Harry planned out a special anniversary get away for them. 3 days in Paris at this hotel with the view of the Eiffel tower. Of course the hotel wasn't the biggest deal it was just the city in general. Harry knew how much Louis wanted to visit Paris especially since he spoke fluent French.

“Louis” He called out the night before their anniversary. Louis was still clueless at about the whole event that was to come the next morning. “Hi babe” Louis said as he sat beside him in one of Harry’s sweaters and his black framed glasses sitting on his button nose. “So for tomorrow I was thinking we should go somewhere fancy” Harry spoke as he began to build up the conversation. “Oh that sounds great where do you think we should go?” Louis asked happily as he bounced on the couch in delight. Confused when Harry reached for his pocket he handed Louis his passport and a plane ticket inside it. “Paris” Louis squeaked as he opened his passport. He could not believe this perfect boy who he was madly in love with was taking him to the city of love on their second year anniversary.

“ _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_ ” Louis squealed in joy in Harry’s ear as he swung his arms around him and scooped him into his presence. Harry smiled widely at his lover’s reaction, fondly staring down at him as he pecks his lips. “Love you too babe” He smoothly said.

…

Their second anniversary wasn’t just their second anniversary. This trip wasn't just any trip. Harry had planned it all. On their last night he was going to purpose to Louis on top of the Eiffel tower during their candle lit dinner. He visited his mother a month ago and she had given him a family heirloom, a small but beautiful diamond ring. He hid the ring in one of the baby socks he had gotten for their aborted child. That was months ago. He hid all the clothes buried deep inside their closet where Louis couldn't find it.

He kept the clothes because it comforted him. Whenever he’s sad he would take them out and stare at them for a little while. These were the clothes that were going to smell like their children.  
He’s always scared that Louis might find them one day but he didn’t dare to think it would be sooner than later. He didn't predict that Louis would open the closet and go through his stuff. He didn’t estimate that Louis was going to go through his things as well to find the suitcases.

But when Louis did find the baby clothes it was just the day before their wonderful trip to Paris. He could feel his chest tightening as he stared down at the pile of baby clothes. His heart was beating quickly, adrenaline coursing through his body and suddenly Louis felt like something knock his breath away. He couldn't breathe. He was struggling and he could hear the loud words of his doctor repeating over and over again with a loud bang throughout his mind _“You are infertile” “You are infertile” You are infertile”_. The clothes sat their mocking Louis and screaming at him _“Pathetic. You can’t even give Harry the one thing he wants”_. Tears begin to stream down his cheeks like a flowing river and his breathing is rapid. His cheeks begin to feel as if they were set on fire. He didn’t put those clothes there. But he knew one person who could’ve put those clothes there.

There’s a knock at the door as a warning before Harry opens it and walks in on the horrific scene. “Lou? Louis, baby, whats wrong?” Theres concern in those emerald irises but all Louis sees is the devil standing in front of him. Harry goes to place his hand on Louis’ should but Louis screams “ _Don’t fucking touch me you bastard_ ” And pushes Harry away. Grabbing the closest thing he can from the closet which is a useless sock that happens to be the sock with the ring he throws it at Harry without care.

He hears a small but light item fall onto the ground with cling. It’s high pitched and it catches Louis’ attention enough to turn his head around. He doesn't notice anything unusual but he does begin to yell at harry. “You fucking asshole are you really trying to blame me for my fucking infertility? If you wanted a child so much why don’t you just break up with me and leave me like you always do” He yells and Harry stands there looking defenceless and lost. “Louis I wasn’t-“ Harry tried to explain but Louis cut him off before he could say much “Just get out Harry. _I’m done. It’s over._ Go marry someone who can give you what you want. I’m sorry I wasn’t enough. Two years down the drain for noth- _What’s this?”_ A tiny gold like object sparkled on the laminate floor as the sun peaked through their blinds and shone across it. I

It was hard to tell what it was at first but the previous comment Louis had made was forgotten in his mind. In fact he forget the entire problem and what Harry had done to prevent his anger. “No! Louis don’t touch that” Harry protests as he crouches down to take it away from Louis but Louis smacks his hand away and kneels down to grab the small priceless item. He feels his fuzzy vision become lucid as the tears are kept at bay.

Its a diamond ring. A gold, vintage looking diamond ring. He studies the features of it, taking in how beautiful the ring is. “It’s um gorgeous” He finally says as he brings himself back to reality and hands it back to Harry. He doesn't dare to think it’s for him. The realization hits him hard though like an iceberg as he lowers his head in sadness “I- um should go” He says as he begins to walk away. He’s not sure where he’s supposed to go but he continues to walk away.

He’s just ruined it hasn't he? He seems to alway ruin things for Harry. Not to mention for himself as well. The tears that were restrained were let to flow down his cheeks as he was about to make his way out of the flat.

“Louis wait” Harry shouts after him but Louis feels like he’s imagining so he keeps walking towards the door until a hand grabs his and swings him around. He’s pulled right into Harry, his chest rubbing against Harry’s. Harry’s breaths are deep and he signs as he takes the ring out.

“Let me explain?” He asks, a pleading tone in his voice and Louis obligates by nodding his head.

“Louis, my dear, my kitten, my sunshine, my flower, love of my life, this is for you. This ring was my great grandmothers and she had passed it down to my mother to give to me. This isn’t how I was planning to purpose I swear. This was a symbol of our endless love. I hid it in the baby clothes because I though you’d never find them. The baby clothes were bought when I was in the hospital months ago. I never threw them out because they seemed to sooth me when I was sad about our baby. I promise I never meant to hurt you that’s why I hid those too. If you though just because you can’t give me a child then I won’t love you, you thought wrong. Louis there aren’t many gay couples in this world who’s partners have the things you do. I don’t think there has been a gay couple who have been able to have children like us. I know you think I could go and find someone else who could give me a child but last time I checked I am deeply, madly in love with a twinkly ballerina named Louis Tomlinson. The man whom I wish to be wedded to. I don’t care if you can’t give me a child I just want to be with you. I just want to have matching last names with you” He cheekily finishes. A final tear slips down Louis cheek as he the word “yes” slips out.

“Yes I will marry you if this is you proposing to me” He says but Harrys cheeks get tinted the colour of red. “Louis. This isn’t me proposing yet” He informs his lover and Louis feels sadness course through his body. Harry can feel how rigid Louis goes and he begins to explain “Not tonight. I want to do this right. I am doing this once in my entire life time and I am not doing it in this way. I want it to be the most romantic proposal anyone could ever have. But I need you to do one thing in order for it to be perfect. I need you to get on that plane with me tomorrow. Please? I know you must be furious with me but I need you to to trust me and do this with me” He pleads and Louis’s body relaxes.

He gulps and replies with an “Alright” but his feelings are still hurt, and he still feels depressed from all the news. “But for now. Would you like to wear the ring for safe keeping?” Harry perks up and it immediately catches Louis’ attention and the blank expression of his lights up “Really?” He shyly asks and Harry nods with a “Of course sunshine” And slides the ring down his finger. When he looks at it, it takes his breath away. It’s sitting beautifully on Louis’ finger and he can’t think of words to form to speak. “It suits you” Harry comments with a wink and kisses his cheek.

…

 

Their first night in Paris is filled with lots of love and by love it Louis means sex or as Harry likes to call it _making love_. He takes care of Louis wonderfully, making him writhe under his touch and screaming his name while rocking into him as he comes. At some point of the night they get a noise complaint and Harry puts a stop to their wild sex in bed. He thinks they had done four or five different positions before the manger was knocking on their door. Once he’s gone Harry is about to head to bed with Louis walking behind him before Louis stops him.

“Harry don’t you dare walk to that bed without fucking me on the balcony” Louis seductively whispers in his ear as they come to a halt. A shiver runs down Harrys spin as he turns around to Louis winking at him as he drops his silk robe to the ground. He smirks as he obligates his lovers wish and pulls him in for a kiss. Its quick but passionate. They pull away soon so Louis could jump onto Harry promptly and wrap his legs around his waist. Snaking his arms and locking them at the back of Harry’s neck. Harry places his hands underneath Louis’ bum, kneading the bare tanned skin from time to time as he leans back down and connects his lips with Louis’ once more. Smiling into the kiss, Harry licks desperately into Louis’ mouth. His lips roughly move against Louis’ as Louis’ back presses against the French doors to the balcony.

Their nearly out of breath, pulling away for a few seconds to catch their breath. “Fuck, my god you’re so hot” Harry comments as he fumbled with the knob but successfully opens it. Smashing his lips against Louis’ again, he works against his lips, tongue running against the tip of Louis’ tongue. A moan elicits from the back of Louis’ throat and Harry’s tongue darts into his mouth, licking the top of Louis’ roof. Letting go of Louis’ bum, Louis climbs down as he leans against the balcony railing.

They break away from the kiss and Harry spins Louis around. Louis places his hands on the railing to secure himself. “Ready babe?” Harry asked and Louis nodded his head as Harry sled his cock into Louis’ hole. He holds Louis’s hips with one hand, another one going down to his dripping wet cunt. His fingers easily slip inside Louis’ wet heat. He shuffles his legs around before he begins to rock into Louis. “Harry fuck” Louis moans as he feels both intrusions inside of him. He tips his head back and rests it on Harrys shoulder. Harry angles both his fingers and his cock at Louis’ sweet spots and it has Louis nearly blackening out. His whimpers and moans are beginning to become louder as Harry continues to rock himself into Louis’ prostate. They’re both panting, beads of sweat dripping down their foreheads as their hair sticks to it. “God Lou you feel so good baby, such a tight little arse and your pussy is so fucking wet all for me” Harry moans into Louis’ ear as he bites down on his earlobe. Louis mewls and grinds back onto Harry’s dick.

Removing his dripping fingers from Louis’ pussy Harry forces them into Louis’ mouth to keep him quiet. “Don’t want another complaint baby, now do we?” Harry coos as Louis nods his head in agreement as he begins to suck on Harry’s fingers. He bobs his head, hallowing his cheeks on the lean but long fingers of Harry’s. He wants to tell Harry how close he is because he can feel his stomach churn and twist. But Harry can feel his hole clenching desperately around his cock and he knows Louis is close. He angles his hips and pulls himself out of Louis to place his the tip of his cock at Louis’ entrance, slamming right back inside him, hitting Louis’ prostate. Louis moans loudly and he feels his vision blackening out in pure ecstasy. When he comes to, Harry has already rode his orgasm out and comes deep inside Louis. “Fuck Louis” He smiles as he pulls out and sits on a wooden chair. Louis collapses onto him, sitting on his lap. He feels his body begin to tremble with the December breeze coming in. “Let’s go inside yeah?” Harry suggests and Louis nods his head in agreement.

…

 

Its the day. Harry thinks its the perfect day too. Its their anniversary on the 25. The previous day they celebrated Louis’ birthday by going to a few of the museums and going to a fancy restaurant for dinner and then dessert afterwards.

But today Harry had gotten them a reservation for two seats at a restaurant on the Eiffel tower. He had planned to purpose to him there and then. He was feeling ecstatic but he wondered if Louis could tell today was the day. He hoped not, he wanted to make sure he was surprised.

“I’m ready” Louis yells as he comes in dressed up. He looks gorgeous. He’s wearing a warm sweater with a coat on top, tight jeans and his toms.

“You look beautiful as usual kitten” Harry fondly says as he smiles at him and kisses the corner of his forehead.

…

 

“If you had told me we were having such a fancy dinner on top of the Eiffel tower I would've dressed better” Louis comments, his cheeks rosy as they sat down at their table, looking out the window.

Harry fishes in his pocket for the ring, taking it off the counter where Louis left it last night before going to bed. He’s a nervous wreck. He feels sweat already dripping down the back of his neck. He knows thats not natural but he can’t do much about it.

“Hey don’t worry about it Lou, you look gorgeous as always” Harry compliments but its the truth. No matter what Louis wears he always looks amazing to Harry. He guesses thats the power of love, either that or Louis really does look good in everything. He holds his hand, trying to calm himself down.

“This is the most breathtaking view ever” Louis says as he’s staring outside. But honestly what was most breath taking was Louis.

“I would disagree with that. I think the most breathtaking view is you” He smiles at Louis and Louis’ flushes red. “Haz stop” He whines because he doesn’t always take compliments so well.

Harry looks down at his hand with the ring. He thinks this is the right moment.

“Louis?” He asks to get his attention. Louis is taking a sip of his champagne and looks back up at Harry through his thick eyelashes. He gets out of his seat and kneels down on one knee, taking the ring out.

“ _Louis Tomlinson._ **My first love was everything all at once, the kind you never fall back from, never try to, never want to, a love so strong it never dies, never fades, never loses it’s electricity, the kind of love you fight for, the kind of boy you fight for**. _Louis Tomlinson you are my first love and I want you to be my only love forever till the end of time. I want to be the only person you kiss, the only person you hold, the only person you need to make everything better, the only person you will love for the rest of lives. I want to have a family with you, and I want you to be the father of my children, I want you to raise our children together and have kitty cats together, I want to grow old with you and I want us to die together in each other’s arms. So Louis Tomlinson I want you to be mine forever, but in order for that to happen is for you to say yes to this ring_ ” He pours his heart out, eyes from each table in the restaurant on them.

“Yes, yes, yes” Louis squeals as he jumps onto him, tackling him onto the ground. He peppers him with kisses not being aware of the people surrounding them. Once he gets up, Harry slides the ring down his finger and leans down to capture his lips.


	2. I'm falling even more in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry have kinky sex and end up with a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took awhile to write. I've been so caught up with school and my extra curricular activities that this had to take awhile. Um...not proof read sorry I have a big swim meet this weekend and I don't have time. Warning this is EXTREMELY KINKY AND HOT. Well it is in some states.
> 
> Disclaimer: Read the other disclaimers on this story because I've written like 2 or 3 already and I don't feel like repeating myself.

5 years later

 

It doesn’t get easier for them. Louis knows he has a lot of baggage but he no longer carries them alone. Harry has been his husband for a little over 4 years now. He helps him with everything. Louis is still hesitant about eating too much but at least he eats a fair amount. He has gotten his tummy back, and his thick thighs. Sometimes when he looks into the mirror to try something on and Harry notices him staring for longer than he really should he would wrap his arms around Louis and whisper sweet nothings into his ear like “I don’t know what you see in that mirror but I see the love of my life. I love every bit of you whether you do or don’t. And I don’t want you to change anything about yourself” Other times he would whisper something dirty like “I know you don’t like your thighs but if they weren’t like this I wouldn’t love sinking my teeth into them so much”. And thats what makes Louis believe Harry loves him unconditionally.

He quit his cutting problem too. He threw away all the sharp objections that he knew he would hurt himself with. Harry helped him throw them into the toilet. It was hard to quit something you were addictive to. He wouldn't say he was ever addicted to the trickling of crimson with the sharp sting. He loved the rush. The feeling it gave him. But he had to stop it.

Then there was the whole infertility issue. He knows he will never get over that. It’s been five years of “I love you no matter what”’s and Louis still finds it difficult to hold a baby. When Liam and Zayn first got their adoptive daughter Lavina and held her Louis felt tears rushing down his cheeks because he couldn’t give that to Harry. He spent twenty minutes in a locked bathroom with Harry on the other side pounding the door for him to open up. But he gave up and left Louis to have his own space. When Louis came out, Harry took him home because he knew Louis couldn’t stand being near the baby. Harry apologized to Liam and Zayn and explained to them as to why Louis had reacted in such a way. They understood and expected nothing of Louis.

One night Harry and Louis were watching a marathon of How I Met Your Mother and they were both in the mood so Louis decided that he wanted to ride Harry on the couch. They were both near their highs when suddenly Louis collapsed onto Harry, sobbing and barely even breathing. Harry took him to the doctors immediately because Louis wouldn't stop crying and Harry knew Louis needed help from a proffessional. It was a little embarrassing walking into the reception with a boner but Harry didn’t care. Louis was in the hospital for a few weeks after that. Once those few weeks were done the doctor had explained to Harry that the infertility was causing him to have panic attacks. He prescribed them medicine and suggested therapists.

Once a month Harry drops him off at Dr.Sonya’s office, who is a therapist. Sometimes they both go in because it doesn’t just effect Louis. It doesn’t just hurt Harry to watch Louis have his mental breakdowns but it hurts him that he might never have children. He never blames Louis, he blames himself for not stopping Louis when they were having the abortion years ago. But its over and Harry can’t do anything but help Louis and himself get through this.

It was hard and first because whenever they went out and saw any children Louis would get quiet and cower down, holding onto Harry tighter as if they were walking down an alleyway at night time and Harry was protecting him from the bad guys. Sometimes tears threatened to spill down and eventually a few escaped. But Harry kept trying to make things better. He tried to convince Louis of adoption after a couple years of waiting patiently. But Louis exploded and threw all the adoption papers at his face. He screamed in Harry’s face and for the first time he scared Harry to death. Harry muttered an “Alright I’m sorry” before he stormed to the guest bedroom and locked the door. Louis promptly felt bad for what he had done and went to retrieve him. He could hear Harry silently crying with the little sniffles. He knocked on the door and called out Harry’s name but there was no response. He tried apologizes profusely for his behaviour but Harry still didn’t answer. “Harry please” He whimpered because he was terrified. He heard Harry fiddling with the lock and the door slowly oped until Harry came into view. He looked like a mess. And Louis knew it was his fault in many ways. His hair was untamed and unruly, his eyes redder then blood. Louis lightly trembled and he cried an “I’m sorry” and jumped into his arms. Hesitant at first, Harry didn’t hug him back. Pulling away from him Louis explained to him he wasn’t ready but that they could start out small and adopt kittens. Harry knew Louis wasn’t trying to buy his affection back because of Louis’ allergy to cats. And he couldn’t wait to get them because he’s been trying to convince Louis to get cats for a long time.

They don’t end up getting kittens until a year later.

…

It’s Harry’s 30th birthday. The big 3-0. And Louis wanted it to be perfect. They had recently gotten kittens and every time they try to have an intimate moment one of the kittens interrupts them. So Louis planned out a party and hired a cat sitter to take care of the kittens.They spent the night at their eloquent flat filled with friends and family and not to mention the $200 cake. Although Louis could complain less about it because it wasn’t only scrumptious but Harry seemed to enjoy himself in the black tux Louis had erged him to wear.

But that wasn’t all Louis had planned out. Louis wasn’t just going to give Harry a spectacular birthday but he never forgot their spectacular birthday sex.

Their sex lives were normally casual. They didn’t do much kinky shit like other couples. Rarely, Louis would show an interest in a kink he would indulge in and ask Harry upon it. Harry would consider it but sometimes decide against it. They had tried many things in the past 7 years that they have been together but there were two kinks of which Louis had recently wanted to try. He knew Harry was the kinky kind. He loved it so much and Louis could tell in the way his eyes shut, mouth wide a gaped as he screamed Louis’ name and gripped his hips tighter. There were two kinks Harry had a particular affinity for and the only reason Louis knew about them was because he had found Harry’s list of favourite kinks. It’s not like he meant to invade his privacy but he wanted to surprise his husband on his 30th birthday.

Louis stared at himself in the extensive mirror.

He hated how his curves poured out as if they were lumps of a gel like liquid.

But he couldn’t do anything about that now. He should’ve worn the provocative clothing a few weeks earlier.

He turned his body around and spun his head back to check his back.

Never would he deny how amazing his ass looked. Especially the way the light pink frilly material contrasted against his tanned skin.

He had worn light pink frilly panties with white thigh high socks that had pink bows clipped to be kept up, and he sported a pink garter belt. He slipped on a pair of white and pink heels. He grabbed a silk robe and wrapped around himself and opened the door, walking out. His heels clicked against the wooden floor as he advanced towards Harry who was intently looking at his phone as he stood slumped against the wall with one arm, his tie hanging down as it was loosened.

Harry seemed to notice the odd clicking and looked up to see Louis in a robe, what he assumed to be his ballet tights under the robe and heels.

“Hey babe” He cooly said as he came up to Harry and stole his attention by pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. He pulled away and undid the robe “Happy Birthday Haz” He said in a needy voice as the robe drooped his his body and pooled onto the ground.

Harry thinks the air to his lungs were knocked out as he was finding it hard to breath. “My god Louis, you look amazing” Harry crooned as he pulled the petit boy closer to himself. He knows it mustn’t be easy for Louis to dress like this willingly.

“Do you like it?” Louis asked as he blushed furiously in a deep shade of red. Harry nodded his head as Louis grabbed his tie to pull him down. “Good now fucking ruin me” He hotly whispered in his ear as he bit down his ear lobe, dragging his tongue across it afterwards. Pushing Harry onto the bed on his back he climbs onto his lap, burying his face into Harry’s neck. Planting wet sloppy kisses down his neck, Louis stops at the base of Harry’s neck and begins to suck a dark bruise upon the pale skin. Shamelessly grinding against Harry’s crotch, he smiles as he has unrevealed Harry’s dick. Wow already and it has barely even been a minute.

Harry lightly gasps at the friction between them, his hard on being rubbed against Louis’ wet cunt. “Lou, Louis what do you want? Wh-what are we doing?” He stammered as he fumbled with Louis’ garter belt. He thinks he will keep it on for the time being so he stops. “I um… I want you to um… _be my dom_ …” Louis keeps his gaze down as he explains, but Harry isn’t having any of it until Louis is _actually looking at him_. “Look at me Louis” He murmurs as he catches Louis’ chin and raises it so Harry could see his face. He loves how dominate Louis was seconds ago but he knows Louis’ innate is timid, meek; submissive. Even with how sassy he is. In bed he was willingly to give Harry all of him, and do what Harry pleases to.

“How serious do you want it?” He asked in a solemn voice because this conversation wasn’t something that would be unspoken of. They had to have it before they got into the real deal. Kind of like Fifty shades of Grey but less kinkier. Harry wouldn’t lay a finger on Louis unless Louis asked him to. It was Louis’ pleasure that Harry was most concerned about. In fact that was Harry’s job. To make sure Louis’ been pleased first before himself.

“I um…Like the whole bdsm thing but I want it light. Like I’m ok with being tied and spanked but that’s. That’s it really. And..and I don’t want to call you anything weird like Daddy or Master. That’s not for me.” Louis truthfully spoke and Harry nodded his head as he listened to his lover.

“Ok what do you want the safe word to be?” Harry questions, massaging Louis’ perky and succulent bum.

“Um…Is red ok?” He says as he had read in a article that it was a common safe word used between couples.

“Yeah alright kitten” He gets off the bed and helps Louis up, pulling him immediately closer to himself by the waist. “Undress me” he whispers into Louis’ ear sending a shiver down his spine. Louis starts with the shirt and unbuttons keenly. Slipping the tie off, Louis drops to his knees and unbuckles Harry’s belt. Pulling it out of the loops he lets the belt fall onto he ground. Unzipping harry’s pants, he lets it droop down his legs and pool around his ankles. Louis hooks his fingers and pulls Harry’s black briefs down, letting his big cock spring out and slap against his stomach.

His mouth waters at the sight of Harry’s red angry cock standing erect like an sentinel against his stomach with pre come oozing from the tip. He needs it in his mouth, he has to have it in his mouth. On his knees, he pleadingly looks up at Harry hoping he would allow him to blow him.

“Such a good boy, want my cock already don’t you?” Harry purrs, as if he could telepathically read his mind. He ruffles Louis’ hair and drags his hand down to cup Louis’ face.

With his unoccupied hand he held his cock for Louis to take. Taking it into his hands, Louis licks a fat stripe against the prominent vain of Harry’s dick, and encloses his mouth around it. He mercilessly licks the tip, taking a huge breath before he hollows his cheeks and allows Harry to begin bucking his hips. “Fuck yeah Lou” Harry moans as he buries his hands into the feathered caramel hair. Louis silently gags lightly as Harry’ cock is driven down his throat. Tears form, a few escaping as Harry bucks his hips into Louis’ mouth. “Fuck Louis, your mouth is so good” He lowly growls as he is on the verge of his climax. Louis wraps his hand around what he can’t take in and matches it with Harry’s thrusts. “Lou, Louis I’m gonna cum” He warns and right before he does he pulls out of Louis’ mouth to allow him to breath. Hot white strips of come land partially in Louis’ mouth and partially on his face. Harry makes sure to avoid spluttering it over near Louis’ eyes as he it is one of his dislikes.

“Good boy” Harry praises as Louis pulls off with a ‘pop’. He raises up to Harry’s level who pushes him onto the bed. Hovering over him, he has a squirming Louis lay underneath him.

He begins to place wet hot kisses down Louis’ chest, looking up from his thick black lashes to take in the beautiful faces Louis was making. Louis’ hands were placed by his sides as he gripped the sheets lightly. Once Harry reached down to Louis’ panties, which he kept on, he sled the soft pink material to the side as he licked Louis’ pretty pink clit. He knew it drove Louis nuts when he ate him out or even got him off _down there_. “ _Haz_ ” Louis lets out a breathy moan and Harry decides he likes Louis’ moans right now too much to gag him. Spreading his thighs wide open, he planted a few kisses up and down the creamy tanned skin of Louis’ thighs as he sunk his teeth into the juicy thickness. He sucked and licked over the spot several times until he broke the skin and blood rose to the surface. He sucked a few more lovebites onto the the inner thighs of the younger boy who whimpered and flinched at the intimate touches.

Soon enough he was pleased with the work of art that laid on Louis’ inner legs. “On your hands and knees, kitten” Harry ordered and Louis obligates as he flips onto his stomach. He holds himself up and waits for Harry to go and grab a bottle of lube, his belt, and his tie.

He then spreads Louis’ cheeks and puts his panties to the side, he prods his tongue into the puckering tight hole. “ _Haz_ ” Louis whines out in astonishment. He loved getting eaten. Both ways. It was one of his weaknesses and it always made his knees go weak and give in. He feels the intrusion at his hole once more, lapping at his hole with his sinful tongue relentlessly. Louis buries his face into the pillows as he clutches onto the white sheets of their bed. Harry encircles his hole, jabbing his tongue into it. He knows sooner or later Louis would want to touch himself because let’s face it, Harry was a teaser. He loves making Louis whimper, and squirm, and in the end screaming his name as his body quivers.

Pulling away, Harry slicks his fingers up in a generous amount of lube. He inserts a finger in along with his tongue, avoiding to hit Louis’ sweet spot, with only an index finger inside of him. He earns soft mewls from Louis who is secretly pleading for more and harry knows Louis can take more as he pumps his finger and tongue inside of the blue eyed lad. He tucks in a second finger, immediately scissoring his fingers. Louis bucks his hips back, in _need of more_. Harry tries to ignore it until he sees Louis’ hand reaching down to touch himself. He smacks Louis’ hands away and whispers “Patience baby, good things happen to those who wait” but Louis isn’t having any of it. He hates when Harry works him up like this to get him off. He knows this is Harry’s fantasy but he _just needs some sort of release_. He reaches _down there_ once more only to have a angry Harry remove his fingers and slap his hand away. “How many times do I have to tell you Louis, no” He growls lowly as Louis whines at the feeling of emptiness. Grabbing his belt and tie he pins Louis’ hands onto the bed railing. He ties his hands there with his belt, and gags him quickly with the tie.

“Do you know what bad boys get Louis?” Harry asks in a low octave. He raises his hand and collides it against the smooth curve of Louis’ bum. Louis screams are muffled by the gag and he hangs his head low, resting it on the pillow.

“I’m going to count to twenty alright kitten?” Harry said in a questioningly voice, however knowing Louis would not answer. “You’ve been a really naughty boy tonight” *smack* “Wanting to please yourself while I’m trying to please you” *smack* “Your such a greedy boy Louis” By the sixth smack Louis’ right cheek was the faint colour of red. Harry continued to spank Louis harder each and every time, enjoying the loud slapping sound of skin to skin contact while Louis cried and bucked his hips back. Harry bit onto the juicy flesh of Louis’ left bum cheek, making him stop rocking his hips back. By the time Harry was done he proudly looked down at the redness of Louis’ bum and the imprint of his hand.

He pressed kisses onto the soft skin, massaging it lightly. He reached down their drawer and grabbed a bottle of lotion. He spreads the lotion and applies a bit of it on the huge crimson spots.

He unties the gag, wanting to hear Louis’ delicious sounds and throws the tie to the corner of the room. Spreading the red cheeks open, he licks a fat stripe against the puckering hole and then inserts his two fingers once more inside of Louis who squeaks at the intrusion. He is taken by the obvious surprise and he calmly pays attention to his uneven breathing.

He adds a third finger, pumping them in and out. He brushes the tips of his fingertips against Louis’ sweet spot, making Louis cry as he pulls at his restraints. “Haz, Harry please” Louis pleads as he rocks his hips back.

Harry removes his fingers and finds the lube instantly. He lathers his cock with lube and pulls Louis’ underwear down underneath his bum. Lining his cock up against Louis’ hole, Harry slowly pushed in not wanting to split Louis apart. Once he bottomed out, he waited for a few seconds and allowed for Louis to swivel his hips in order to be comfortable and painless. He began to rock his hips in lightly. Tears in Louis’ eyes were kept at bay, as the pain began to become bearable and pleasure soon enough took over. Harry’s hands were placed at Louis’ hips as he bucked his hips deep inside the tight hole. “Fuck Louis, you feel so good” He moaned. Louis cried out loud feeling himself begin to reach his high. Sweat dripped down both their bodies as they panted, Louis especially as he had been worked up. “Haz” Louis whimpered, his fingernails digging into the palm of his hands. “Fuck me harder, make me cum” Louis begged as he tried to buck his hips back down onto Harry’s cock. Harry took his words in, and grasped his hips tighter, fucking him harder and fastening his movements to make it pleasurable for Louis.

“Cum for me kitten, come on” Harry cooed as he felt Louis’ tight heat around his cock, clutching desperately in need of release. Within seconds Louis came, body shivering as he collapsed. Harry rode his orgasm out and pulled out to pump himself a few more times. He came hard, ribbons of come spilling onto Louis’ ass. Harry thinks he’s never seen such a breathtaking scene before although Louis himself is alway breathtaking.

Flipping Louis over onto his back, Harry unties the belt and let’s Louis hands free. But he’s not done with Louis yet. He slips Louis’ pink frilly and completely ruined panties off. Rubbing his cunt warily, Louis clamps his legs shut. “Harry _no_ ” Louis whines because he knows round 2 is way too early. His body is sensitive and Harry knows that. But he can’t seem to care. He spreads Louis’ legs open, and positions himself at Louis’ _other_ hole. They don’t often have vaginal sex but when they do they don’t bother with a condom. Hoping that maybe just maybe one day Harry would miraculously knock Louis up. They’ve been trying for 5 years now and it still hasn’t worked ever since the abortion. But they don’t stop hoping.

Slowly Harry enters Louis who has his hands on Harry’s with and his legs wrapped around him. Louis buries his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, biting on the flesh to help him relax. He ends up giving Harry another hickey but Harry is more focused on the tight heat that is clenching around his cock. Harry tries, he tries so hard not to pound into Louis but he can’t help it. He pulls back his hips, without allowing Louis to adjust, and slams it right back in. “Haz” Louis sobs at the unbearable pain. Tears spill down his cheeks as he digs his nails into Harry’s back and drags them down. Harry continues to pound relentlessly into the tight wet heat of Louis’ cunt, pinioning Louis’ hips down. The unbearable pain soon turns into pleasure and Louis throws his head back into the pillow. “ _Uh-uh-uh Harry_ ” He cries, wanting more. Angling his hips, Harry dives back in to prod straight at Louis’ sweet spot. “Harry please” Louis moans. Harry leans down and presses soft kisses to Louis’ lips, making his moans come out muffled. Harry made his movements faster, in need of a quick release. He can feel how Louis’ pussy is clamping around his cock, and he can tell Louis is close too. Within the next few thrusts both boys reach their climax’s at the same time, Harry coming inside of Louis within seconds. “Fuck Louis” He loudly moaned as the bed springs squeaks came to a stop. Louis panted as Harry collapsed onto of him.

“I love you so much Lou, thank you” Harry whispers as he gently removes himself from the younger lad. Louis nods his head and whispers an “I love you too”.

Harry knows Louis wouldn’t have ever done this if it were any other night. But Louis is madly in love with him and there was no way he wouldn’t make Harry’s thirtieth birthday special. Although he would never admit this to anyone (but Harry) however he really did enjoy what they had done in bed tonight.

Harry quickly unclips the garter belt and slips the clips and thigh high socks off. Grabbing a wet towel, he cleans himself and Louis up quickly. Pressing kisses to Louis’ red bum, he massages the sore spot and afterwards climbs into bed with Louis. He pulls Louis close into his embrace, and plants a kiss to his lips. “Love you so much kitten” He murmurs and Louis smiles at him, before fluttering his eyes closed.

…

 

Its been about 9 weeks later that Louis decides something is wrong with his body. He’s missed his period, and has been having morning sickness for a week or two. His body is in constant need of food and not to mention he has been urinating literally every hour.

“Louis, it’s good to see you again sweetheart! How are you doing? How’s Harry?” His doctor Anita asks as she greets him once she enters the room.

“Nice to see you too Anita. And Harry’s fine” He offered his part in the conversation but he was fiddling with his fingers in anticipation of getting hopefully good news. He hopes he doesn’t have a weird virus or disease.

“So what seems to be troubling you lately?” She asks as she sits down and grabs his file.

“I um.. I’ve missed my period..like twice…um..I’ve been puking for about week..And I’m peeing too much” He answers in nervousness. Anita nods her head and writes down a few things.

“I can’t tell you yet obviously what it is. I have an assumption but it’s a highly unlikely possibility in your condition” She explains but Louis doesn’t catch what she really was trying to say to him with her vague answer.

“I will be needing a urine sample, and a blood sample. I can get those today and the results should be back by next week” She said and Louis nodded his head.

…

A week later he’s back in Anita’s office, sitting down with one leg bouncing up and down.

“Louis Tomlinson?” The lady at the front desk says and Louis stands up as she gestures for him to follow.

He’s led into a dark room, with a large computer and a bed like table to lie on. He knew this room. He was in here five years ago. Getting an ultrasound. For his baby. His body tenses as he takes a seat and waits patiently in high anxiety.

A few minutes pass and Anita opens the door, with a bright smile on her face.  
“Oh Louis you’re here! That’s good. Sweetheart can you please lie on the bed, and take your shirt off” She instructs as she is looking down at a file that Louis assumes to be his.

He nods his head and obeys her orders. He lies in the dark room as she takes a seat, and lathers a cold gel onto the wand. Turning the machinery on, she places the wand on his stomach and rubs it onto the soft skin of his stomach.

Louis’ cringes not only at the coldness but the horrible nostalgia it brings him. He hears a thumping and turns his head to look at Anita who is brightly smiling. “Wh-what’s that?” He asks but he’s scared of the answer.

“Wow. Louis you seem to have a little miracle in there” She turns the computer around for him to look at and on the screen is a faint shape of a fetus. Louis think’s he choked on air because the next thing he sees is blackness taking over. He slaps his cheek, and blinks several times quickly in order to keep himself conscious.

“ _I’m-I’m pregnant?_ ” He squeals in excitement. Anita nods her head with a genuine smile.

“Would you like me to print a picture out for Harry?” She wonders and Louis replies with a

“Yes”..

 

….

 

He sits at dinner with Harry in their lovely apartment. Harry had just arrived from a game in Winnipeg in Manitoba but he seemed to be very jittery and happy. Louis still hadn’t told him yet, waiting for him to stop rambling.

“Harry” Louis snaps as Harry is trying to talk about their rivals uniforms.

“But Louis who wears plain white jerseys with their team symbol on it? It was so unoriginal” He shakes his head as if the uniform of their rivalry was more important in comparison to what Louis was about to say.

“Harry will you shut up for a second I have something really important to tell you. It will change the rest of both our lives” He said in a tone of solemnity. Harry shut his mouth and decided he needed to listen to Louis for once instead of his own voice rambling on about his rivalry between another team.

“I’ve been sick lately so I went to the doctor and I have some.. news” He spoke in a monotone voice not wanting to give away to what the surprise he had for Harry was. But Harry takes it more seriously then it should’ve been, jumping into conclusions that confused Louis.

“Oh god please don’t tell me you have something incurable. Please Louis” Harry trembled because it didn’t sound good and he was about to babble on but Louis stopped him in time.

“No! Harry will you just let me show you” He spoke as he grabbed an envelope and handed it over to Harry over the table. Harry carefully ripped the letter open and pulled out the charcoal photo. “Is that..?” He questioningly asks and Louis nods his head as he smiles from ear to ear.

“Your pregnant” He carefully says again to make sure he isn’t being pranked or anything. Louis nods his head in reassurance.

“ _Oh my fucking god yes! We’re having a baby yes_ ” Harry rejoices and jumps out of his seat to grab Louis. He swings Louis around, raising him off the ground. He crashes his lips into Louis’ once he stops spinning. Louis pulls away once he’s out of breath. But Harry doesn’t want to stop, he leans back in, his hands roaming Louis’ body. “Harry, Harry” Louis warns and Harry comes to a halt.

“10 weeks ago was…. The last time we had sex like… It was the night of your birthday” He breathes out heavily and Harry’s eyes widen as the realization dawns down onto them.

“We can’t have this baby” Louis freaks out, and Harry knows Louis is just panicking because he has the same bullshit excuse of not being ready.

“Louis stop. Lou you need to stop. We are having this baby whether it was conceived by love or by kinky sex. Either way we love each other and this baby and we are doing this right this time. This baby is our little miracle and we cannot let this baby go please” Harry begs and Louis nods his head in agreement because he was right. Louis was just freaking out for no reason.

“We can do this alright?” Harry said in reassurance to calm Louis down.

“Yeah” Louis agreed.

“Wait what about my dancing career?” He suddenly realizes and Harry’s not sure what to say next. He knows how much Louis’ dancing career means to him. He knows Louis will not stop dancing, and it’s really hard for him to stop dancing no matter what the conditions are.

“Louis we all have to make sacrifices for this baby. And kitten, I know you don’t want to stop dancing but just for this baby you need to put your dancing career on a hold for 9 months. Ok? I’ll make sure I can take some time off of hockey for this baby, and I’ll let coach know ok?”

“Ok” He weakly says.

…

 

The first trimester isn’t easy for Louis and Harry. With the purging and oddly cravings of strange combinations of food Louis and Harry many other problems to worry about as well and those were the least of their problems. They needed to get a new house for instance(preferably one with 3 bedrooms since their flat only had one room). Louis found a gorgeous modern house in the suburbs and although the drive to work is a bit longer, Louis knows Harry wouldn’t mind. They end up buying that house and moving in by the end of week 14.

Next was the colour of the nursery. Harry thinks the baby is going to be a boy while Louis disagrees and thinks it’s going to girl. They have a small ‘fight’ (Hardly more like an argument) about it until they decide to go with a yellow and green which were neutral colours if you asked them but some could disagree otherwise.

One night in particular Louis wakes up early in the morning. And by early meaning 4am. He’s covered in a sheet of sweat, so he untangles himself from Harry’s body and begins to walk around the bed. He feels like he’s in need of a big milkshake and fries but the only place opened at this time that has milkshakes is McDonalds and Louis likes his milkshakes. He sits on Harry’s side of the bed and shakes him until Harry mumbles a grumpy “Go away”. Louis shakes his shoulders harder but Harry won’t budge. “Harry Styles if you don’t fucking get up now I will ban sex for an entire week” He threatens and that seems to get Harry’s attention enough to actually answer him. “Louis go back to bed. It’s 4 am in the morning and both you and I need our rest. We won’t be getting much anyway once that baby is here” He says in a raspy voice, clearly irritated by Louis’ actions. Louis knows he can be handful sometimes but since he’s been pregnant there’s been an exceptions. “But Harry I want a milkshake and fries” He whines and Harry tries to close his eyes, hoping Louis would stop nagging and forget about the milkshake and ask for it at a more godly hour. Harry had a practice at 6 and he really needed his sleep as he was lacking it.

“Harry Styles, I am the pregnant one in this marriage and I demand more respect and appreciation from you. If you don’t get me the milkshake and fries I asked for then you could say goodbye to your precious baby and me for the rest of your life” He tries to warn him but Harry finally sighs and grumbles. He drags himself out of the bed and grabs the items in which he needs.

“You owe me” Harry says as he’s about to leave.

“I don’t owe you anything. Once this baby is born I’m officially ahead of you for life” Louis retorts back but he knows both of what he and Harry had said were wrong.

“We’ll talk about this when I get back” Harry says in an annoyed voice.

…

 

He evaluates Harry’s behaviour once Harry’s gone and gets self conscious and panics.

_This baby was not a good idea. I can’t have this baby. I’m not ready._

Those string of words haunt him as he sits alone in their spacious den.

20 minutes pass and Harry comes back with a milkshake that isn’t thick enough but his favourite fries from McDonalds. He thanks Harry and kisses his cheek, mumbling a “love you” before Harry stalks back upstairs to their bedroom.

…

The next morning when Harry is gone to practice, Louis sits in front of their height length mirror staring at his own reflection, shirtless. He’s started to notice the fat rolls that are suddenly showing up on his body. He tries, really tries, to rationalize that they were because of the baby. But because of his past experience with his eating habits he can’t seem to grasp onto the fact that the extra new weight was from the baby. He weighed himself a few times, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the number. Obviously it was higher than he had weighed months ago but now he had to eat for two and that was hard for him.

When Harry came back to a quiet house, with Louis sitting in the living room, staring blankly at the black screened tv Harry started to question what was bothering his lover. “Morning kitten! How are you?” He chirpily wonders as he placed the tea and the sandwiches and a salad he had bought for Louis. He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and settled down onto the couch next to Louis, pulling him into his presence.

“Kitten you ok?” Harry asks as he plants a kiss into Louis’ hair, his arms wrapped around the timid younger boy.

“I can’t do this Harry” He murmurs, which to the normal human being would be not understandable but Harry had mastered interpreting Louis’ murmurs and whispers and he frowned when he heard what Louis had said.

“Yes you can. We’re in this together. Alright kitten?” He said in reassurance but Louis just nodded, in hope of Harry dropping the conversation.

Harry waits patiently as Louis finishes his tea and the salad but he doesn’t touch his sandwich.

“Louis you have to finish your sandwich” Harry insists because after all Louis has to eat for two.

“No I’m not really that hungry anymore” Louis lies even though he knows he wants more. But he just can’t have that sandwich. Its full of calories and carbs that were going to make him even fatter than he was. He needed to loose the weight.

As if to ruin his life, his stomach growled loudly.

“Louis eat.Now” Harry primly spoke as he pushed the sandwich into his hand.

“No” Louis weakly spoke out and Harry began to fume because he could tell Louis was lying to him and he wasn’t even bothering to tell him the truth. He stood up from the couch in silence and decided he should just leave Louis. If Louis wasn’t going to bother then neither was he.

“Harry where are you going?” Louis asked, catching on what was going on. He hates when Harry punishes him to tell the truth. He gets off the couch and follows Harry into their baby’s nursery. Louis finds him sitting on the edge of the rocking chair, with baby clothes that he had bought a long time ago for their first child in his hands. He’s rocking himself back in forth, tears streaming down his face in silence.

“Harry, baby, I’m sorry” He mumbles as he kneels down to Harry’s level with pleading eyes. He knows that Harry knows he lied to him. He can tell in the way Harry’s eyes are filled with tears.

“No you’re not. Louis we’re having a baby and your more concerned about what you weigh rather then the health of our baby” He says coldly but it hits Louis like a brick. He feels his heart shatter into pieces as Harry said those words because it was true.

“Harry please, I’m sorry” He tries to rationalize with Harry because they’ve discussed this before. But Harry always threatens to take him back to the hospital. He loves the boy too much to give out.

“No Louis, that won’t work on me anymore. You need too try harder or else I’m not going to hesitate to take you back to the hospital. Louis, I love you so much but I just can’t bear on to pretend that your fine when clearly, your still not. Louis, we’re having a baby and you need to be better for this baby. I know, I know it’s really hard but Louis I’m trying really hard to help you and this baby but you won’t let me” Harry sobs brokenly as Louis sits there, watching him, and jointing him on the cry fest. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Harry’s words hit him hard. He was right. He’s was starting to be selfish again. Caring more about his body rather than the baby’s health.

Harry helped Louis off the ground and hauled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him as they sat in silence followed by the sound of their heavy breathing and small whimpers.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll try harder, better even” Louis cried as he snuggled his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry began to shuffle.

“Louis will you eat that sandwich for me now?” Harry whispered into his ear and Louis nodded his head as Harry carried him into their living room.

…

 

“Wow what is that!” Anita excitedly says as her eyes linger longly at the computer machine.

“What is it?” Louis asked as Harry squeezed his hand in anticipation. Anita moved her wand downwards and then upwards, forwards, and backwards before she stopped.

They could now not only hear the beatings of one heart but two as the sound merged together to create a bigger sound.

“What is it?” Louis questioned again in fear. What if something was wrong with their baby?

“Louis I’m afraid I have some good news and some bad news…well in a way it could be bad” she says in a monotone voice that hides her excitement.

“Give us the bad news first” Harry and Louis insisted.

“Well….” She began but the suspense was killing them. “You need to buy more baby stuff because I don’t think you have enough for two babies” She rejoiced and grinned at them widely as she finished her sentence.

“We’re having not one but two babies? We have twins?” Louis asked, feeling himself choke on air. She nodded her head as she turned the screen around to show them both.

“But I thought we only were only having one child” Louis continued on as Harry stood there in shocked.

“I guess she or he was hiding behind their brother or sister” She said as she smiled at them.

“Haz?” Louis looks up at his husband who stands there speechless. “Is, is this ok?” he wonders in an unsure voice and Harry finally speaks up.

“Of fucking course, this is great” He decides on saying and it puts a bright smile on both of their faces.

…

Harry ends up taking Louis out for a special dinner that night to celebrate their new babies.

…

Near the end of his second trimester Louis is extra horny and emotional. He cries a lot of the time and although Harry had to restart to play games and fly out to other games on some nights, Louis cried even harder on those lonely nights. Not to mention he tried to finger himself once when he was horny and Harry wasn’t there, but he felt disgusted with his lower body. Except his ass of course, as it had gotten bigger and more voluptuous. Harry never could stop getting enough of it. But with their busy schedules it was harder to see each other and have their intimate moments.

One night they were skyping each other and Harry got a glimpse of Louis’ wet knickers, feeling his cock twitch.

“Kitten, you horny?” He randomly asked as Louis looked down at his lap in a blush and shyly replied “yeah”. And Harry realized this was the moment.

“You need help kitten? Want me to help you get off?” Harry purred and Louis nodded his head.

“Ok baby, but first I want you to look for a small pink box under the bed” Harry instructed to a confused Louis, who obeyed and got off the bed and sat down on the ground to grab the box.

Once he finds it, and shrugs to himself and sits back down on the bed. “Open it” Harry asks of him. Louis slides the top off and finds himself one of the prettiest pink dildos inside. Harry watches as he sees his face light up.

“This is mine?” He asks and Harry nods his head.

“Why don’t you try it on? Turn on around and show me how much you like” Harry insists while smirking, his cock nearly gasping for some sort of release as it was constrained against the thick fabric of his jeans.

“Okay” Louis meekly says as he timidly turns around.

…

One night the most embarrassing thing happens. Louis and Harry are snuggled up on their bed, about to sleep. Harry’s hands rest on Louis’ upper chest, and he feels a warm liquid seeping and diffusing on his shirt.

“Lou, why is your shirt wet?” He asks and it turns to Louis’ attention what is going on. He pushes Harry away in panic, and tries to rush to the bathroom as fast as a 7 months pregnant person can. Harry pulls the duvet off himself and stalks to their bathroom to unravel what the mysterious liquid is.

He knocks on the door once but there is no answer.

He knocks on the door a second time and Louis speaks up “Don’t come in” but Harry doesn’t listen as he is worried to death.

He opens the door “Louis what is going-“ And stops mid sentence to the image of his pregnant husband with his swollen breasts (No he doesn’t actually have boobs) and a white liquid oozing down his nipples.

“Harry!” Louis exclaims as he immediately tries to cover it but Harry’s much stronger and pries his hands away. “Harry please don’t look, don’t laugh at me” Louis pleads but he knows Harry would never laugh. Harry pushes Louis against the wall, hands pinned down on the structure as Harry connects his lips to one of Louis’ nipples and he begins to suck lightly on it, encircling it with his tongue. Louis whimpered at the feeling of Harry’s hot mouth wrapped around his perky nipples. He gently bites on it before he releases it and pulls away.

“Don’t you ever dare hide these away from me” He smiles widely and Louis grins at him fondly because the love of his life accepted him for who he was and never judged him.

…

Harry ends up being a crazy soon-to-be father by the near end of the 7 month. He sighs them up for yoga class and makes Louis put headphones on his belly for their children to listen to his favourite indie songs that Louis loathed to the moon and back. Not to mention every night he sings a lullaby and whispers sweet nothings into Louis’ belly, pressing sweet kisses as Louis giggles.

…

 

It’s two week before the end of Louis’ pregnancy. He’s sitting in the arena with Harry’s team jersey on with his last name and number printed on the back. Louis cheers Harry on while Harry is playing a game against the Boston Bruins.

One minute he’s cheering Harry on, screaming his name at the top of his lungs and the next minute he’s on the ground, sharp pains coursing through his body and his screams come out viciously. His vision is a little blurry as he crutches down, hands on his practically 9 month belly.

The people surrounding him seem to catch on to what is happening and an elderly man, his wife, and another young boy help him up.

“Are you ok sweetheart?” The elderly lady asks in a shaky voice and Louis shakes his head and sobs “The baby is coming”.

He knows better than to panic but he has to get to a hospital immediately. The elderly lady and what he assumes is the elderly lady’s grandson tightly hold onto him to keep him from falling down onto the ground.

“Oh god! Come on we got to get you out of here” The elderly man insisted but Louis refused to leave without Harry.

“No! I can’t leave without Harry” He tried to pull away to get to the home box to get Niall or Liam to help but the family wouldn’t allow him to.

“Sweetheart any minute now you’re going to be poppin’ a baby I suggest we get you to a hospital” The elderly women suggested but Louis gets out of her grasp and waddles to the home box. Pounding on it he yells Nialls name who turns his head around.

“Get Harry, the baby is coming” He yells and Niall shouts “What?” Back.

“I said the baby is coming, GET HARRY” he impatiently reiterates. Niall’s eyes widen comically, his jaw dropping as he nods his head and gets off the bench and towards the ref. Whispering something into the ref’s ear the ref nods his head and blows his whistle to stop the game. Pulling Harry to the side he murmurs something to him and he immediately looks at Louis with gleaming bright eyes and fondness written over his face.

Thats the last thing he can remember before he passes out.

…

 

He hears the sounds of people chattering and wheels rolling and a monitor going beep.beep.beep. His eyes flutter open to see a sweaty Harry looking down at him, and smile.

“Kitten, you're awake!” He beamed down at his lover who laid on the bed in pain.

“Where are we?” He asked as his head was spinning and Harry was the only thing he could properly see without a blurred vision.

“At the hospital, we’re getting you to the delivery room. Your high on drugs right now so I’m not sure how much of it you will remember” He honestly said but Louis knew he would remember the birth of his first set of twins no matter how much drugs they registered into his body.

“Record it” Louis groggily says and Harry nods his head, as Louis feels the bed turn.

…

The next time he wakes up, he’s in unbearable pain.

“Louis wake up!” Harry shakes his husband awake. He nearly bolts out of the bed but cannot due to his pregnancy situation.

“FUCK” he screams as tears stream down his cheeks.

“Louis I need you to push kitten, come on listen to Anita and push” Harry tried to soothe Louis but right now the pain was sharp and it was worse than anything he had ever experienced.

“PUSH LOUIS! PUSH” Anita shouted at him, an he let out a raucously scream. “Op there’s the first one” She says as a whaling and screeching sound comes out. She hands the blood covered baby to one of her assistants.

“LOUIS COME ON PUSH” She yells at him and Louis screams in pain. He continues to push a few more times before Anita is done. He collapses onto the bed, eyes fluttering close.

“Baby, you got to keep your eyes open. Louis, kitten, don’t close your eyes. Louis” Harry warns and he taps Louis’ face gently and arouses him.

When Louis opens his eyes, he sees two babies being handed to Harry.

“Hi gorgeous, Hi beautiful” He sweetly spoke to the twins wrapped in pink clothes.

“I knew they were going to be girls” Louis excitedly but still haggardly said. Harry handed him the twins and Louis smiled as he noted their gorgeous blue eyes and soon to be curly brown hair.

“They have your lips” He states.

“Mhmm. What shall we name them?” Harry asks, as he presses a kiss to Louis’ sweaty forehead.

“Rose and Evelyn Styles” Louis replies immediately.

“What about middle names?” Harry wonders since he couldn’t think of any.

“They don’t need them” Louis insists and Harry agrees along.

“God Lou I love you so much as well as the girls and they’re less than an hour old” Harry coos.

“I love you too, as well as my new precious flowers. Oh and if they ever ask. They were born exactly on time” Louis says, as Harry watches his little girls in bewilderment. He was astounded by them and confused by what Louis had said. Because the twins were born exactly two weeks earlier then they were expected.

“What why?” he gives Louis a look, and pecks all three of them on the cheek.

“Because they don’t need to know that they were conceived by kinky hot birthday sex” He replies with a smirk playing on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my main man George. For some reason I was thinking of him while writing this. 
> 
> Um....
> 
> I know the lactating scene was probably weird but DON'T JUDGE ME I THOUGHT IT WAS HOT.  
> Sorry I didn't really mention their cats. If you were wondering their names were Toulouse and Allouetta.  
> There were a few more scenes I wanted to add but I needed to keep it under 8k (Because I didn't want this series to be over 50K). 
> 
> Another thing I noticed was awhile ago I saw on Tumblr that someone asked for a fic of a Hockey Player!Harry and Louis with a cunt.... and well the person recommended Hearts of Ice... I seriously thought that my story idea was practically the same but then I read the story and the only thing in the description of my story was the Hockey Player!Harry and I kinda just got pissed because the person who rec-ed it didn't even bother looking for this and I sent them an anon ask that 'hey my fic fits the description of that ask and heres the link' blah blah blah. And they didn't even respond which got me really pissed. Please do NOT confuse this fic with Hearts of Ice because this story is completely different. The plot line is so different in Hearts of Ice, Louis is dating Eleanor, Harry and Louis hate each other and in the end it's Top!Louis. This story is not Hearts of Ice (Although that was a good story). Thank you.
> 
> Well I'm done with this series. FINALLY. I can't believe this entire story was 50K like wow! I never imagined I could ever write that much.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://nsfwlouist.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm super sick. Like it's not bad enough to end me in the hospital or anything I just have a really bad cough. 
> 
> But anyways one more chapter till this is done. I'm not sure when I will post it but I promise it will be a good chapter and it might take a month maybe more? I'm not sure it depends on my school work and my other activities which leaves me little time for writing. 
> 
> Kinda another disclaimer (not really): The part which is in bold in the proposal was not written by me. It's a quote.. kinda. It's from the movie Endless love. I loved that movie so much so I wrote that quote from Endless love because that's how the movie ends and I wanted that to be how my fic ends.


End file.
